These Seven Things
by AndiAi
Summary: Sora and roxas get into an arguement so sora leaves. i totally redid this whole story, the plot and everything. Yaoi dont like dont read.


A:N/ Heyya my ever faithful readers. i totally redid this and before the authors note it had 2758 words. i totally changed everything about this story except for the characters. so im hoping it twenty million times better? Anyway i hope you enjoy it?

Disclaimer: I of course do not own kingdom hearts that my friends belongs to square enix. but boy do i wish i did. any way all i own is the plot. i also do not own the two songs quoted in this. Ecape the fate- You are so beautiful and Miley Cyrus- 7 things.

ENJOY

These 7 Things

_I probably shouldn't say this…_

I stared at the seemingly endless highway that was in front of me, occasionally looking in the rearview mirror. It was of course going to be impossible for him to follow me. I had made it nearly impossible for him to drive his car. I hid the keys in the glove compartment of his now locked car. I laughed a little at the thought of him trying to find them. Of course if he knew how spiteful I truly could be, then he would have already taken a guess at where they were.

I did that just so he wouldn't follow me…. Even though that was really our first big fight, it was enough to drive me into the anger that had caused me to drive away at a breakneck speed.

"_**Roxas that's enough!" I had screamed, and it had hurt my throat, leaving a dull ache. The tears in my eyes were stinging my eyes more fiercely now. I could feel my face was hot with the anger and that was causing my words to come out kind of shakily. My hands were balled into fists and my arms were shaking fiercely. In fact my whole body was shaking in the anger that had enveloped me. It was a wonder that I hadn't gotten mad enough to punch him yet. But then again, I could never physically harm Roxas.**_

"_**Sora, don't even…" he said trying to pin the whole argument on the, 'it was your fault' board. He reached out to hold one of the shaking fists, and I pulled away so fast that his head would have spun if possible. I glared at him icily and jerked my body to face the wall on the other side of the room. I heard him sigh and attempt to wrap his arms around my waist. Once again I had jerked away from his touch. The reason I kept doing so is because I knew if I let him, he would win. And I was not about to let that happen.**_

"_**Roxas, I'm leaving. Don't even think about following me." I said spewing venom with my words. I took both sets of keys off the key rack, and walked to his car first. I opened the door and put the keys in the glove box. Then I locked the doors so he would not be able to get in. I opened my car door and slammed it shut, and took off down the road as fast as I could.**_

And that's how I ended up here. On the main highway driving to someplace I wasn't even sure of. I looked up at the very grey clouds that looked as if they were about open up and let the rain fall down hard. When the first drop hit the windshield I knew I would have to pull over soon. I knew that my windshield wipers needed replaced so bad that they didn't even dent the water that they went across.

I sighed sadly as I pulled over to the side of the road to escape the oncoming downpour. I had always liked the rain. It had calmed me down since I was a baby. My mom had to buy a noise maker to make the sound of rain just so I would be able to sleep. I lay my head on the head of my seat and listened to the small sprinkle of rain hitting the roof of my car.

_But at times I get so scared…_

As the rain began to fall at an even steadier pace I closed my eyes to listen. Pretty soon it was pounding into the roof with thuds. That's when I lost it. My emotions that I had kept locked up had finally burst out. Tears fell from my eyes and the familiar sting at my chest had returned to its place. Why did I always have to be such a baby when it came to things like this? I had never been the strong one in my relationships.

I was dependent on whomever I had been dating. I smiled sheepishly at the thought of how I had always just pushed my problems onto my lover at the time. But when I met Roxas that changed, he helped me become more independent. I let my body begin to slide its way down the seat, until I was completely underneath the steering wheel.

When I was comfortable, I let loose. I couldn't stand being so emotionally dead. I let the tears and sobs rip through me, my whole body literally shuddering in the sadness that had enveloped me earlier on. I lay my head back on the seat and continued to sob. My hair was becoming more and more sloppy with each passing sob, but I didn't care. My heart was aching within my chest to the point of an actual sharp pain being present.

I heard no cars passing; all I could hear was the rain that fell upon the earth, like a ton of bricks being thrown from the heavens. Or maybe it really was raining cats and dogs. Who really knows, not me that's for sure. I sighed and another sob broke through me with enough forced to cripple someone. The tears had slowed down, but not by much. I knew that the tears were probably to be expected until I could heal. Or at least until Roxas gave in and apologized, which honestly I didn't see coming in the near future.

I lay my head back, and soon my eyes began to droop. I had literally cried myself to exhaustion. Soon sleep overtook me, and I fell asleep. My dream was me standing alone in a white room…

_I sighed as I took another look around this strange place that surrounded me. White walls and flooring, the ceiling was even white. But the thing that haunted me most was that I was standing in this white room, alone. I looked down and saw that the outfit I wore was also completely white. I felt myself shudder as I felt two hands grope my waist, then a head rest on my shoulder. I sighed in contentment as I realized who it was._

"_Roxas..." I whispered and leaned into his touch, the touch that had always seemed to soothe me. His gentle caress on my cheek made me sigh in total contentment. It had already seemed like ages since we had done this. It was these simple gestures of love that I had missed so much. He had not done this in so long, he hadn't even seemed to care that he didn't. _

_This was the Roxas that I had fallen in love with. The Roxas that I had left behind was the Anti-Christ in my eyes. The Roxas that I had left behind was the Roxas that was the total opposite of what he used to be. He was more interested in being the dominating seme than being the loving caring man that I had fallen in love with.  
><em>

I awoke with a start, as I was dragged back into harsh reality. The fantasy was so much more appealing to me than the sharp pain that now raked through my heart. Why had I let him get the best of me, when I so easily could have turned the tables? In a way I had let him win, I had let him get to me. I didn't even attempt to hurt him back; all I was doing was defending me. I didn't hit him back with any of the harsh words that went through my mind throughout the entire argument. And when he had finally gotten the best of me, all I did was walk away.

But of course I did hide his keys so he wouldn't be able to follow me. He probably thinks I still have them, though I do have the spare key to it. I smirked to myself but it was wiped off of my face completely when I noticed the rain was still going at a steady pace. I would have to sit here until it let up. I got back up in my seat and turned the car on along with the radio at full blast.

(I could've found a better way, you know I never should have stayed. I could have done the things that I believed were wrong. And now you're saying that its late, it doesn't matter what I say you know you're just another one of my mistakes…)

I sighed and leaned my head back as I listened to the song. It reminded me so much of my relationship with Roxas. But the thing is, I knew for a fact he wasn't a mistake. I don't regret the six years that I spent with him. I turned the station to escape the song that was planting false truths into my mind. I sighed when all I could find was a mushy love song that would, undoubtedly drive me back into tears that would make me want to off myself.

As the song proceeded I felt the ties that I had holding my suddenly unsound emotions begin to come loose.

_When I think about the previous…_

Is this what it really feels like to have your heart ripped into shred? It feels as though my body should be falling to the tiny pieces that my heart is in now. Doubts that I had already erased from my mind had begun to flood it again, as if I had put it behind a flimsy flood wall that just burst open. The doubts had my mind having to tread the violent water to keep from drowning. I had already made my mind, I wasn't going back. Not until he apologizes, maybe not even then. It has been two hours since I left and my phone hadn't even rung yet. Maybe he had decided that the chase wasn't worth the prize. That would probably be a wise decision on his part, I'm not exactly the most amazing person in the world. I was lucky to have somebody like Roxas to be by my side.

He had the worse end of the deal in that way. I had the best of it all, when I was with him. With him I was extraordinary, without him I was… just me. I'm the insignificant twerp that just gets in peoples way. But when I was with him, I was something. I didn't just stand there and just take up space. I felt like the prize and not the penalty when I was with him. I sighed as I felt even more of my fantasy being ripped away from me.

I felt harsh reality envelope my entire being. Reality was ice cold compared to my fantasy. Reality felt like a total nightmare when fantasy was this dream that I never wanted to awake from.

I sighed when I heard my phone ring. It was Roxas' ringtone. I composed myself as I answered it. I didn't want him to know that he had me in tears right now. Once I had myself composed I turned the radio down all the way and then answered the phone with a short and simple, "What?"

I could hear him flinch, mostly cause of the dropping of his phone. I laughed vehemently to myself, making sure that, even in my head, there was venom in it.

"I'm sorry Sora." He said quietly with a clear ring of sincerity in it. the sincerity shook my resolve for a moment, but not long enough for me to change my mind and come back to him.

_Relationship we shared, it was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care. And now were standing in the rain cause nothings ever gonna change until you hear, my dear…_

"Roxas, you're not sorry…" I said with my voice shaky from the anger and doubt that was flowing through me like a tidal wave.

"Sora, if I wasn't sorry I wouldn't have taken the time to call you. You should know me by now." He said quietly. His voice was shaking because he knew he had hurt me. But the knowledge of it, wouldn't change a thing. He had to prove that he was completely and totally sincere. If he could do that I would go back, but he was going to have to change a little too. I want the Roxas I fell in love with six years ago, not the ice cold Roxas that stood before me hours ago…

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place." I said regaining the composure that I had when I left. "And if you actually loved me, you wouldn't have changed into the jerk you are now." I said violently.

"Sora don't be harsh." He said shakily, I had him right where I wanted him, and he knew it. "I do love you, and I didn't change, just some of the things I did changed." He said with a little force, even though his voice had a slight shake to it as well.

I sighed shaking my head, then took a deep breath in. "That's what I mean Roxas. You used to be this romantic guy and now the most I can get from you is a kiss. It's like you don't love me or want me around anymore. We haven't even had sex yet." I said, tears were now threatening to break out and I didn't want that.

"So you are mad, mainly, because I show no type of being romantic, like I used to?" he said quietly. "You drove away from me, because you thought I didn't care?" He said a little more loudly. "How could you even think that Sora, when you know that you were the first and only person that I had even felt anything for?" He said reassuringly.

I had known that, he was also the first person that I had fallen in love with. We were practically brothers growing up. We had always been close, we had been inseparable since Kindergarten, in fact, we were the impenetrable duo that was like that until eight grade. I guess everyone assumed we were dating already, cause when we came out as a couple nobody was surprised. In fact we were the ones left flabbergasted, because for two years we were afraid to say anything to each other about our feelings.

I couldn't muster a reply to the statement though. All I could do was open my mouth to try, and that in itself was an effort. I loved him with all of my heart, and he knew that. I sometimes thought he used that against me, to get his way that is. But nonetheless I stayed by his side and loved him regardless of the insecure thoughts that sometimes went through my mind.

And yet here I was, at a total loss for words running away from the person I had loved for six years, and still love. Here I was on the verge of tears because I was confused as of what to do at this point. I began to tremble from the confusion and stress. This had often happened if I had a situation like this. Of course I hadn't since I moved out of my parents' house. They had always put so much stress on me.

"Sora, I love you." He said breaking me from my thoughts. And I was taken aback yet again by his sudden forwardness, and he probably just thought I would come out and say it as well, but the thing is Roxas is somebody who I just can't live without. I could accept the apology, and put conditions around my coming back home. I would love to have the old him back. I sighed mentally before I finally got up the courage to talk.

"Roxas, I love you too. And I accept your apology. But I want the Roxas I had fallen in love with." I said, my resolve had been completely, and fully shaken by his last statement.

"Okay, I'll start showing more affection; I can do that, anything to have you back home." He said excitedly. And I smiled to myself I honestly couldn't wait to get home. I couldn't wait to be in his arms again. I started to drive home.

These are the 7 things I hate about you…..'

A:N/ Well i hope you guys liked this. i worked on it for almost a month in the revamping it stage. it was hard, but i finally finished. i may do a prequal to this but it depends on the readers. Review Please! Thank you. i am open to critisizm, no flames please.


End file.
